


To Feel

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Chris hated coming to these things, and his baby sister knew that. It reminded him that, at his age, he was still alone. It also reminded him of his parents, who had long passed. Which is probably why Claire had invited Chris to her and Steve’s wedding and begged him not to back-out. Even if he really wanted to. She convinced him that he didn’t need to walk her down the aisle, that Barry could do that in his place. As long as Chris was there, she was happy. She even offered Chris the position of “Man of Honor” but Chris being his stubborn self, refused.Good thing Leon volunteered.





	To Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a dear friend. Sorry it took so long.

Chris hated coming to these things, and his baby sister knew that. It reminded him that, at his age, he was still alone. It also reminded him of his parents, who had long passed. Which is probably why Claire had invited Chris to her and Steve’s wedding and begged him not to back-out. Even if he really wanted to. She convinced him that he didn’t need to walk her down the aisle, that Barry could do that in his place. As long as Chris was there, she was happy. She even offered Chris the position of “Man of Honor” but Chris being his stubborn self, refused.

To be honest, Chris couldn’t bare the thought of having to pass his sister off to a man who might not really love her. What if he hurt her?

The raven-haired male pulled at the collar of his tuxedo uncomfortably. The bridesmaids, Jill, Sherry, Jessica, and Rebecca fawned over Claire’s dress. Her brother smiled, feeling tears in his eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful in their mother’s wedding dress. If Steve Burnside ever hurt Claire after this, Chris would hang him by his balls out the side of a helicopter over a battlefield full of zombies.

He hadn’t seen Steve yet, but Chris knew that several of his groomsmen were members of the BSAA, one of which was Josh Stone. He promised the Captain that he would keep an eye on Burnside, to make sure the man wouldn’t do anything unsightly or displeasing. That at least helped calm Chris’s nerves. He wasn’t sure he was prepared to turn this wedding into a funeral for the groom.

Though today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, something was freaking Claire out. She kept asking about her Man of Honor. Apparently, she had found one for her wedding last minute instead of a Maid of Honor, but Chris didn’t catch his name until now. The red-headed female frantically asked about a “Leon” wondering where he was. Jill was on the phone with him, but kept getting the man’s voicemail.

“Kennedy, where the fuck are you?” Jill asked in frustration as she furiously called him again.

Leon? Kennedy? As in the Leon Kennedy who worked for the president? The Kennedy Report Leon Kennedy? He was Claire’s Man of Honor? Chris rolled his eyes. Great, now he had to deal with an uptight Secret Service Agent at this damn thing. He was already miserable enough with Jessica constantly hitting on him, but now he had to deal with Kennedy’s shit.

The doors flew open as a disheveled Leon came stumbling through looking out of breath, “Claire, I am so sorry I’m late! The meeting ran later than usual and traffic over here was an absolute nightmare. Jill, I want to apologize for not answering, my phone fell between the seats.” Leon explained and apologized.

“It’s about fucking time, Kennedy.” Jessica snipped, “Want to wait until the reception to show next time?”

The brunette just gave her a hurt look, but apologized again, understanding her anger. He was the “Maid of Honor” for Claire and he ran late. Claire did not care that he was late. Well, she cared a little bit, but better late than never. She hugged him, thanking him for coming at all. She brushed out his suit and fixed his tie while he helped her with the headpiece of her veil, making sure it sat perfectly amongst the curls she had. He asked if she was okay, to which she smiled and simply said “Nope.”

Leon gave her a sympathetic look, hugging her gently as she got teary eyed, “Hey, it’s alright if you’re anxious. You got…what the hell are they called? Pre-wedding jitters?” he asked, “You look gorgeous, your hair is perfect and if need be, I have a flask of whiskey in my waistcoat. If you need it, of course.” He said with a playful smile and a wink.

Claire smiled back as Leon dabbed away her tears with a tissue, being careful not to muss up her makeup. She told him that that was very funny, to which he replied that he was serious, pulling out the flask to show her. That made her laugh, gently punching the agent in the arm. He laughed before taking a swig, earning a scolding look from Claire.

“What? Weddings make me nervous.”

Chris rolled his eyes at that as well, but chuckled, wondering what the hell Leon had to be nervous about. The brunette looked up toward Chris, flashing the raven-haired male a friendly smile as they shook hands. They caught up briefly, wondering how things had been. Leon asked about Africa, and Chris asking about that adventure in the Eastern Slav. They made their way to the limousine, talking about their adventures on the way to the church.

* * *

 

The ceremony had been beautiful, Chris trading with Barry at the last minute to walk Claire down the aisle before handing her off to Steve. The elder thoroughly shocked when he watched Steve cry at the sight of Claire, telling her that she looked absolutely beautiful. With a smile, the eldest Redfield felt all his anxiety about Steve melt away, knowing he did not have to worry about the younger man hurting her.

Though, another type of anxiety had overcome Chris in the form of Leon Kennedy. Throughout the ceremony, Chris’ gaze would wander from the two lovebirds to the rest of the bridal party, catching Leon either outright staring at him or stealing glances before looking away. Chris raised a brow, finding himself staring at the agent in confusion. What the hell was Leon’s problem?

After Claire and Steve said their “I do’s” everyone cheered and drove or got rides to the venue; the party hall at a nearby catering facility. Chris sat next to Leon in the limo while everyone else talked amongst themselves, trying to ignore the way Leon’s leg bounced against his own. He could practically feel his body heat emanating through their clothes. Why was he so damn close? He watched the agent take another swig of his flask. Was he drunk already?

The reception had been sweet, Chris and then Leon giving speeches about Claire and Steve and wishing them luck in the future. Everyone ate dinner and had some cake. Claire and Steve had their first dance, and Chris danced with Claire. And then the party really started when Jill, Moira, and Sherry got a conga line going. Chris chuckled, letting Jill pull him out of his seat as he joined in, dancing away with the rest of the guests. Claire and Steve made their way around the room, thanking people for the guests as well as joining them on their special day. Everyone was having fun.

Well, almost everyone. Chris could not help but notice Leon sitting at a table, nursing a drink while idly going through his phone. The elder felt bad for the agent, wondering what was wrong with him. Before Chris could make his way over to talk to him, Jessica was quick to put herself in his path. The girl twirled her hair between her fingers, batting her eyelashes as she asked Chris for a dance.

“I, uh, I’m sorry. I’m kind of tired at the moment, but I’m sure Kevin over there would LOVE to dance with you.” Chris apologized in his most sincere tone.

Jessica whined, telling him that she wanted to dance with him, flirtatiously gripping his tie in an attempt to get him to follow her to the dance floor. He could see Leon look at Jessica with a dirty look, getting up from the table. Shit, the brunette was getting up and going toward the back of the room. After a couple more polite rejections, Jessica was starting to get on his nerves, and Leon disappeared from sight. Apologizing once more, Chris brushed past Jessica, quickly retreating to the men’s room.

Once the door shut, Chris let out a sigh of relief, slumping back against the bathroom door, locking it for good measure just in case she decided to invade his privacy and barge in here. He went over to the nearest mirror, checking his appearance in the reflection before looking around. He seemed to be the only person in here. Or so he thought.

“Hiding from someone?” a voice asked, Leon emerging from the end stall, a glassy look in his eyes.

Chris nodded and chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah. One of Claire’s bridesmaids has been pestering me since I got here this morning.”

Leon chuckled, walking over to the sink to wash his hands, “Yeah. She seems like a real pain in the ass. Need me to take care of her?” he asked, drying his hands on some paper towels before wiping the excess off on to his pants.

Chris laughed, “It’s okay. I guess I’ll just hide out here for a while.”

The brunette hummed, looking Chris up and down, the elder not missing the way the agent scanned over his form with his eyes. Neither moved or said much to the other, though, Leon did take the opportunity to poke fun at the fact that such a petite woman had Redfield running for the hills. The agent took another swig of his flask, deciding that he was going to keep the elder company. Leon sat on the counter where the sinks were, holding his flask between his hands, fingers idly drumming on the container.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment.

“So…trying to avoid Jessica cause you’re spoken for?” Leon asked, deciding to make conversation, making it evident that he did not plan to leave Chris in the bathroom to fend for himself.

The elder shook his head, explaining that although he was still single, Jessica was just not his type. Leon asked aloud what exactly Chris’ type was, earning another awkward laugh from the other man. Chris said he tended to prefer the quiet ones, sometimes secretive because that meant that the person wasn’t going to go off and tell everyone their business. Mysterious tended to be alluring to him as well, he liked a challenge that kept him guessing. But, the combination of the two tended to be both his weakness…and downfall. Mainly because they could also be so mysterious and quiet and secretive that he wouldn’t be able to read them.

Leon took another swig of his flask, scoffing at Chris’ confession, “Jesus, Redfield. Have you been reading Claire’s novels or what?” he offered the elder a swig.

Chris pouted, taking the offered flask, “What? You asked for my type and I told you.”

The brunette cocked a brow, “Be real with me, what do you look for in a girl?” he asked, bumping the elder’s shoulder with his own.

“Alright! Alright, so maybe I was pulling your leg there for a moment.” Chris laughed, sipping the contents of the flask, “Only a little bit though. I do like someone who is open and understanding. And they have to be adventurous. And it doesn’t matter; boy or girl. As long as I can count on them to be there.”

“…Aw…” Leon teased with a drunken smile, “You big softie.”

“Okay, Mr. Special Agent Kennedy, what are you looking for in a person?” Chris asked, Leon taken his flask back and drinking some more.

“Muscles.” Leon replied immediately, “People who take control. That’s hot.” He continued with a nod, “Brains and Brawn. Mystery is an added bonus, but only for women. I like men who are affectionate and don’t have that annoying “Tough Guy” shit. That’s annoying.”

“You said muscles and annoying twice.”

“I said Muscles and Brawn.”

“It’s the same thing!”

“Is not!”

“Yes it is!”

The two bickered back and forth until they were interrupted by a knocking om the bathroom door. Jessica’s voice called for Chris seductively, making the BSAA Captain shudder in annoyance. Leon suggested a way to get rid of her…if Chris was interested. Chris shook his head, saying that they were not going to kill her. The agent insisted that he was not going to kill her, but more of drive her away. Permanently.

At the elder’s confused look, Leon hopped off of the counter and stood in front of the bathroom door, telling Chris to go into one of the stalls. The raven-haired male cocked a brow, but did as he was told. Leon unlocked the door and quickly followed Chris into the stall.

“What are we doing?” Chris whispered, batting away Leon’s hands as he pulled at his tie and mussed up his hair slightly.

“Yoohoo! Chrissy? Are you still in here?” Jessica asked, peeking into the bathroom before slinking inside, locking the door behind her.

Leon and Chris listened, the shorter of the two looking through the crack and watched Jessica push each stall door open.

“Kiss me.” Leon whispered without another thought.

“What?!” Chris whispered back in shock.

“Chrissy…are you hiding from me?” Jessica asked in a playful tone.

Just as she was about to peek through the crack, Leon cried out, making Chris look him over and Jessica freeze in place. Brown eyes watched Leon as the younger suddenly moaned his name, grabbing him by the tie before pulling him in for a searing kiss. Chris could see Jessica peeking through the crack out of the corner of his eye. The agent ground his hips against his own, pulling him in closer until Chris pinned him against the wall. The elder’s hands settled on either side of the shorter male’s head, kissing the younger back, making sure to make a pretty convincing show for the nosey bridesmaid.

At the same time, Chris was trying his best to ignore his now hardening length as Leon made the most…enticing noises. Like, the agent was really into what they were doing. Or pretending to do. He could faintly taste the whiskey on his tongue, wondering if the younger was already drunk or had just lost it completely. Judging by the way his ground his crotch against his leg, Chris was leaning more toward “Yes” for both choices.

“Oh…oh my god!” Jessica said in both horror and shock before quickly bolting toward the bathroom exit.

Chris pulled away, earning an annoyed and disappointed groan from the brunette. The elder watched as Jessica ran out, looking to Leon with a grin, “It worked! Thanks. I owe you.” He said breathlessly.

The agent pouted, leaning against the wall. Chris quirked a brow, asking what was wrong. The younger shrugged, saying nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. Somehow…Chris wasn’t convinced. And then, it all fell into place, or so he thought: the looks, and staring, sitting impossibly close in the limousine, the angered and annoyed looks whenever Jessica flirted with Chris. Even the “diversion” to chase Jessica away.

“You don’t want me to stop…do you?” Chris asked in a flirtatious tone, “This wasn’t just some plan to get Jessica off my ass, was it?”

Leon didn’t answer, crossing his arms across his chest as he continued to pout, looking down at the tops of his shoes in annoyance. Chris does not miss the way the younger’s cheeks tint a rosy color as Leon tries to look anywhere but at him. With a sigh, the agent goes to let himself out of the stall, only for Chris to stop him by blocking his exit. Blue eyes look up at him with both anger and confusion.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Chris pointed out.

“I don’t need to.” Leon huffed, “You’re not interested and I’m sorry for all of that. I’ll just go home an-mmph?!”

He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own, finding himself being pinned against the wall once more. He’s tense at first, Chris pulling away to plant kisses along his jaw, nipping and sucking at the skin at his throat as he goes. Leon moans, looking up at the ceiling and allowing Chris to remove his jacket and tie. Chris also unbuttons his shirt to allow himself more access to the brunette.

“I never said I wasn’t interested.” Chris whispered in his ear before kissing the skin beneath it, lifting Leon into his arms.

* * *

“I knew the Redfields for a very long time.” Barry said, glass raised in the air as he gave a speech and toasted the happy couple, “I knew Claire’s older brother first. We worked together in the STARS Unit…survived the Hell that was the Mansion incident back in 1998. Been friends with the family ever since…”

Claire had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she, along with everyone else, listened to Barry. Steve held her close against his chest, kissing her head before turning to listen to Barry as well. Barry tipped his glass to them, about to recall some heartwarming memories…before he was interrupted by screaming. Claire and Steve exchanged confused looks, turning around to look toward the direction of the bathrooms. Several guests turned to look as well, curiosity getting the better of them.

Jill looked toward Lieutenant Piers Nivans and several other members of the BSAA. Where the hell was Chris?

“Jesus Christ!” a voice screamed from the bathroom, muffled by the walls, but still very distinct.

“What the hell is that?” Steve asked, “Or rather…who?”

“Harder, please!” the voice begged out loud.

“…is that…?” Sherry Birkin asked, “…Leon?”

Several guests either coughed awkwardly, laughed or muttered amongst the other guests. Claire looked around, wondering who could possibly be making such a disturbance. And then she noticed that neither her brother nor her Man of Honor could be found. She face palmed in embarrassment when she realized what was going on.

“God damn it.” She said, excusing herself a moment, Steve, Jill and Piers following her to the bathrooms, “It’s alright everyone! Um….open bar! Help yourselves to some more food and some drinks!”

* * *

Leon relaxed against the stall door, sighing contentedly as he climaxed, feeling the elder come as well inside him. He held on to Chris, and Chris held on to him for fear of accidentally dropping him. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. The elder had his pants around his ankles, Leon’s own slacks were hung over the side of the door, the agents one shoe was behind the toilet, and the other probably outside of the stall.

“That was…” Chris began, face still buried in the crook of the younger’s neck and shoulder, “…amazing.”

“Mm…I’ll say.” Leon agreed, laying his head against the other man’s own as he hugged him, “Christ…I haven’t felt that good in a long time.”

Chris chuckled, “First time with a man?” he asked, pulling out of the younger and helping him stand.

“Yes, actually.” Leon replied, looking at the damage.

Christ, everything was a mess. Both of their shirts were stained from when Leon came, the agent’s hair was an unruly mess, both men were littered with hickies and marks. Still, the brunette couldn’t find it in himself to care. He felt satisfied, and judging by the dopey grin on the other man’s face, Chris was satisfied as well.

“So, I guess I stole your virginity in that department?” Chris teased, pulling up his boxers and pants before doing his belt.

Leon chuckled, pulling his clothes off the door before pulling on his own pants, “Guess so. Now don’t go telling everyone.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Chris promised, “I don’t think it would look very good for either of us if word got out about the Captain of the US Branch of the BSAA fucking the Top Agent of FOS.”

Leon laughed, fixing up his clothes as best as he could before turning to help Chris with his tie. Just as he was about to fix it, the door opened, causing them both to freeze. Piers and Steve entered, looks of shock and surprise on their features. Chris turned and greeted them both formally while Leon looked for his other shoe, face blushing a bright red.

“Whatcha up to in here, boys?” Steve asked, voice hinting that he already knew what transpired in here.

Neither Leon or Chris admitted to anything, Chris coughing in reply and Leon acting as though he had not heard what the younger had asked. Piers informed them that the whole banquet hall could hear what had happened in here, making a comment about Leon not being “the most quiet or subtle of lovers.”

“…Shit!” both Chris and Leon cursed.

* * *

The reception came to a close, people acted as though they had not heard what had happened. Friends and Family filtered out, saying their goodbyes and good luck. Chris helped Steve and Barry load the gifts into Steve’s truck, occasionally stealing glances at Leon, who was trying to keep a very drunk Claire entertained. The two blushed every time their eyes met. Leon kept a hand on Claire, who giggled but then got serious.

“You…broke Girl Code. You banged my brother.” Claire slurred, “That’s against the friendship code.”

“I’m sorry.” Leon said for the hundredth time, “It won’t happen again.”

“And you, Chreestopher!” Claire said, pointing at Chris, “You said you wouldn’t have sex with my best friend again! First Britney, and now Leon?! Not cool, dude!”

“Sorry, Baby Sister.” Chris apologized, loading the last thing into the truck before slamming the trunk closed, “Won’t happen again.”

Claire made a noise before nearly falling once more. Had Leon not been there, she would have face planted into the cold, unforgiving asphalt. She hugged the agent, saying she forgave them because she couldn’t stay mad at them for long. She then held Leon’s hands, swinging them back and forth, trying to get the elder to dance with her. With a chuckle, Leon indulged the drunken red-head, swaying back and forth.

Chris would be lying if he said the sight wasn’t sweet. And it was the happiest they had all been in a while.

* * *

Like most things, that happiness did not last long. After making sure Steve and Claire had gotten a ride home from Barry, the lovebirds too drunk to drive themselves, it had been Chris and Leon, as well as a couple stragglers left behind. Chris confessing to Leon that he had so easily given into the younger not only due to alcohol, but because Chris was leaving for Edonia in a couple of weeks. There was a civil war going on and supposedly BOWs were involved.

The agent had been downtrodden at the confession, eyes suddenly unable to look at him again, and Chris would have given anything to go back to that moment, wishing that he had embraced the younger or said something along the lines of confessing his feelings. Instead, he falsely reassured the brunette that he would be back, and that they could get drinks after he got back.

And now here he was, drinking his sorrows away in a bar in DC, mourning the loss of his teams, and his partner, Piers. China had been literal hell on Earth, he lost his entire team, again after losing a team in Edonia, broke a promise, and left almost empty-handed. Thousands had died, in Edonia, Tall Oaks, and China. All because of a madman and his psychotic accomplice.

He, and a council from the BSAA, had been there for the evidence hearing against the late National Security Advisor, Derek Simmons. Chris giving his testimony, and hearing the testimonies of Sherry Birkin, Helena Harper, and even the tearful confession of Leon Kennedy, who admitted to having had shot the president after he turned into a BOW. Chris couldn’t look at the younger, the sight of the agent breaking down and practically sobbing broke his heart.

“Another round, Big Guy?” the bartender asked, breaking Chris out of his thoughts.

The raven-haired male nodded, letting the bartender refill his glass. His attention had been drawn to a noise not too far away, sounding like someone bitching while crying their eyes out. The bartender was telling someone all the way at the end of the bar that it was almost time to go home. The person slurred a protest, saying that they were fine, and just wanted one more drink because they were still hurting. The bartender sighed, begrudgingly filling the person’s glass halfway, warning them that this was their last one.

Chris half-expected a protest, but was surprised when the person quietly accepted it before burying their face in their hands. He gave the person a sympathetic look, knowing that feeling all too well; drinking to stop feeling. Looking down at his own drink, he made his way over to console the sad drunk. Maybe offer a few kind words.

Maybe it had been the alcohol combined with the dim lighting in the establishment, but as Chris approached the miserable being, he started to notice some…familiarities about them. When he got closer, he recognized a very familiar agent drowning his sorrows in whiskey as he cradled his glass between his hands, seemingly watching it.

“Leon?” Chris asked carefully, sitting down at the bar next to the younger.

Dazed blue eyes looked up at him as Leon swayed slightly in his seat. He offered a smile, watching the elder as Chris sat down, “Hi.” Leon simply said, wiping away tears, “What…what are you doing here?”

Chris gave a sympathetic smile, deciding to take the gentle and careful approach, not knowing Leon’s exact state of mind. He guessed he was still having his own issues after China, the disasters must have taken a toll on him as well. The agent was clearly fragile at the moment, so the BSAA Captain did not want to say or do anything that would unsettle the younger.

“I’m…drinking to feel better I guess.” Chris admitted, “I don’t want to be at home alone right now.”

Leon sniffled, wiping his eyes on the back of his jacket sleeve, “I’m with you on that o-one.” He stuttered, “I can’t be alone right now either. Too much shit going on and I don’t want to be home. Sober, at least.”

They spoke for a while, catching up and trying to avoid the topic of China. The conversation did become awkward, Leon accidentally asking about Piers’ family. The agent immediately apologized after, telling Chris to just forget that he asked. The raven-haired male was about to tell the agent not to apologize, but decided against it. He instead decided to change the subject entirely.

“So…seeing anyone? How’s…Ada, right?” Chris asked.

Leon hummed, using his straw to mix his ice around his glass. He shook his head, saying that he was single at the moment due to him and Ada not working out. And by “Not working out” he meant that they split due to creative differences. Ada was not someone who wanted to settle down and live a “normal” life. And Leon wanted to finally settle down, but the woman was not having it. So, Leon was currently living the “Single Life”.

“Oh, well…I’m sure a lady killer like yourself will find a woman soon,” Chris said, “or male. Depending on your preference.”

Leon chuckled, sipping some more of his drink. He asked Chris how everything was with him. He even asked about Claire and Steve, whom he had not seen in a while. The elder chuckled, but then sighed, guessing Claire and Steve were alright. Apparently, Claire and several members of TerraSave had a little excursion of their own, thanks to a female Wesker. Steve had called just about every law enforcement in the country looking for her until Claire returned home.

“Well…shit.” Leon simply said, “Guess none of us can catch a break.”

The agent repeated his question about how Chris himself was doing lately. The BSAA Captain sighed deeper this time and shook his head. Shit had not been easy since he came home. He had been avoiding people lately, wanting to either isolate himself or drink until he could not feel anymore. He was so tired of feeling but at the same time he hated feeling numb. It was a never ending conflict.

“We all need a vacation…or retirement.” Leon said, the second part a little more to himself than Chris.

The elder nodded in agreement. There was another awkward pause between them, brown eyes meeting blue for a short glance before turning to look away shyly. Both men wore blushes, but it was Chris who turned his gaze back to the agent next to him. He looked down at his watch and also noticed the look he was getting from the bartender. With a nod, Chris picked up and put on his coat, standing up and leaving a tip. He left extra for a tip from Leon.

The now brunette gave Chris a look when the elder picked Leon’s leather jacket up as well. Chris held out a hand, telling Leon that he looked like he could use a good steak. There was hesitance in the younger’s eyes before he tentatively took the elder’s hand. He stumbled a bit, leaning against Chris for support. He had a hell of a time trying to keep pace with the bigger man, so Chris proposed taking him home and picking up food along the way.

“Yes, please.” Was the response Chris received.

* * *

Although he had promised a steak, sadly there were no steakhouses open this late at night. Luckily, there had been a few fast food places and Leon, when drunk, apparently wasn’t very picky. Burgers and fries apparently were good enough for the agent’s stomach. Chris just hoped the younger would be able to keep it all down and it wouldn’t end up all over the interior of his jeep. Chris also chuckled when Leon asked for a milkshake, but the drive-thru employee said the machine was broken.

“It’s always fucking broken.” Was the blonde turned brunette’s response.

The employee apologized and said they could see if they could fix it real fast, making the grumpy agent nod. After they got their food, Chris typed in Leon’s address in the GPS and followed it there. Leon already began digging into his food.

The younger moaned contentedly as he bit into his burger. “They make the best burgers…and fries.” He said, slurring his words still, as he grabbed some fries.

Chris smiled and glanced over, “Guess you were really hungry.”

Leon nodded, taking another bite of his burger. Chris laughed as Leon drunkenly ate his food, some ketchup dribbling down his chin. The elder wiped it off of the agent’s face with a napkin before he could make a mess of his shirt.

“Thanks, buddy.” The brunette slurred with a smile.

* * *

 

They made it to Leon’s apartment, Chris using the brunette’s key to let them inside. The agent was half-conscious against his side, gently snoozing as he dozed in and out of consciousness. Leon hummed and drunkenly song a tune, telling Chris how much he loved and cared about him. The BSAA Captain had to bite his lip to repress his laughter. The younger man was a totally different person when drunk.

“Chrissy…can we get breakfast? I can go for waffles.” Leon asked as Chris set his food on the table and helped Leon get to his bedroom.

“Maybe in the morning, bud.” Chris said, laying the agent on his side on the bed.

The younger male pouted, but gave an “okay”. He hugged Chris, not letting the man pull away. Chris gave a protest, saying that he was hungry and had to go eat his own food and Leon had to get some rest. The agent shook his head, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and clinging to Chris tightly. He did not want Chris to leave, telling him that he had missed him too much.

With a sigh of defeat, Chris relaxed in bed with Leon, laying next to the agent while gently disentangling the younger from his own form. The brunette cuddled into his neck, giving a “I missed you…” before dozing off completely. The raven-haired male chuckled again, watching the peaceful features as the brunette slept. He had really missed Leon too, if he was being honest with himself. He was almost on his mind as much as Piers had been since China. Even before that.

After the wedding reception, Chris had dealt with a couple assignments, one of which was an unexpected trip to Marhawa Academy, and then Edonia, and then China. The agent had been on his mind, even when he forgot his own life. He could vividly remember dreaming of golden locks, beautiful blues, and plump, rosy lips. Most of those dreams involved the younger tangled in silk sheets, beckoning him to join him in bed.

And Chris remembered wanting to do very filthy things to the younger. Especially when they met again, in real life, in China. But now, with the agent lying here in his arms, whilst in said agent’s bed…the desire was still there, but so was something else. The need to protect, the want to make Leon happy and to care and love him. He didn’t want Leon to drink to the point of not feeling anything, and Chris didn’t want to drink like that ever again.

Leon wanted to settle down, maybe to let this life go once and for all and just retire somewhere. To not ever have to worry about this bullshit again. They lost too much in this life…maybe it was time to plan for a different one.

* * *

 

He must have fallen asleep because Chris woke up in a bed that was not his own, a Sherpa blanket draped over his form. He could vaguely smell eggs, bacon, toast and…waffles? Was Leon making breakfast? Turning over, he found a platter full of breakfast sitting on one of the side tables, along with a cup of coffee and a note.

With a raised brow, Chris reached for the note, reading the neat handwriting on it. It was quite clearly a note from Leon, thanking Chris for bringing him home and buying him “dinner”. He also apologized for being a bother, making the older man food as a “Thank you/I’m sorry”. The BSAA Soldier smiled as the agent added that they would have to do this again sometime, preferably when they were both sober. He explained that he had been called into work early this morning.

Eyes narrowed as he read the “P.S. Beware of Munchie. He can be a bastard sometimes.” As if on cue, the raven-haired male heard a high-pitched and curious sounding meow. Looking up, brown eyes met little gold ones as a gray cat stared at him from the floor. The cat blinked slowly, meowing once again.

“Well, hi there.” Chris said, tapping the bed, causing the cat to scamper over and jump on to the bed, allowing the man to pet him.

He would never have guessed Leon was a cat person. He sat up and sipped his coffee, eating breakfast but on top of the blanket so not to get crumbs in the younger’s bed. Leon even left him the newspaper.

* * *

 Leon came home around five-thirty, dropping his keys on the table by the door. He was immediately met with the smell of chicken, pasta and vegetables as well as sauce. Munchkin came pattering over, meowing in greeting before rubbing up against his owner’s legs as Leon carefully kicked off his boots. There were bags of groceries on his dinning table, Chris peeking around the wall between the dining room and the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re home. Hi.” Chris said, before going back to making food.

“Uh, yeah…whatcha doing?” Leon asked curiously, dropping his messenger bag on the couch before making his way to the kitchen.

A kiss to the cheek was not something the agent was expecting as Chris moved to show him, “I figured, since you made me breakfast, I went out and bought some groceries and make you dinner as payment.” He explained, “I remember Claire telling me you were a fan of Chicken Alfredo.”

The agent was blushing, but played it cool, nodding, “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.” He admitted, “You didn’t have to make me dinner.”

“Well, I wanted to.” Chris said with a smile, “I know I would want a nice homemade meal when I come home from work. And again, you made me breakfast. It’s the least I could do.”

“Oh?” Leon asked, trying to play coy, “And the kiss on the cheek?”

“You’re starting to grow on me.” The elder said with a playful smile, “And I’ve been doing some thinking…about what we were talking about last night.”

The brunette raised a brow, allowing Chris to elaborate. He explained that he also wanted to settle down, much like Leon wanted to do. As he served the plates, he said that he was getting tired of this constant fight against bioterrorism and he was tired of losing people. He would much rather finally settle down and have a family. And he had an idea of whom he would like to settle down with.

“Oh? Is there a Mrs. Redfield in the near future?” Leon asked, sitting at the table, Chris sitting next to him.

Chris shook his head, “A Mr. Redfield actually…if he’d have me.”

Blue eyes widened in surprise, “Oh? Really?” Leon asked curiously, digging into the pasta and eating a bite. He moaned. Jesus, this was delicious, “This is delicious, by the way.”

“Thank you!” Chris beamed, before nodding, “And yes.”

“Do we know this person?”

“Yes.”

“A close friend?”

“Very close, actually. Like, very, very close.”

Leon raised his brow again, going through a list of names, to which Chris shot down each of them. The agent tapped his finger on the table, quietly wondering if he knew anyone else in Chris’ life. Chris chuckled, saying there was one name he had not said. The younger pursed his lips, wondering just who he could have missed.

“Leon…Leon Kennedy.” Chris interrupted.

“What? I’m thinking.” Leon protested.

“No, that’s the name you missed. Your own.”

That definitely caught the agent by surprise, “What? Me?” he asked.

Chris nodded, making Leon blush once more, face flushing a bright red as the blush reached his ears. Leon asked when this had started. Whilst listening to Chris’ explanation, the agent’s heart fluttered in his chest. This was happening. The elder was confessing his feelings to Leon. He was utterly speechless.

Noticing the younger’s silence, Chris immediately apologized, saying that he should clean up and leave, but Leon stopped him.

“W-Wait! Don’t!” Leon protested, standing up and moving to stand in Chris’ way, “I…I feel the same.”

“…Really?” Chris asked, “You do?”

The brunette nodded, explaining that he did feel the same way about Chris, he just…he had been afraid of how the other man would react. Especially after what had escalated in China. And then Ada came back into his life and made things more complicated. He had been too busy wallowing in his own feelings to do much else afterward. He felt stupid for not doing anything about it.

Chris shook his head, gently tilting Leon’s chin upward to look him in the eye, “You are not stupid. You were like me: unsure and nervous. We were both…confused.”

Leon nodded, “Are we confused now, though?”

There was a moment of silence, brown meeting blue as they stared into each other’s eyes. It was Chris who broke the tension, leaning in and gently pulling Leon closer before kissing him on the lips. The agent moaned, leaning into the bigger body as the raven-haired male deepened the kiss. The need for air made them pull away, Chris giving one more gentle kiss before resting his forehead against Leon’s, pushing brown locks out of his eyes.

“I’m still interested…if you’ll have me.” Chris whispered.

A smile crossed Leon’s lips as he leaned against Chris, encouraging the older man to wrap his arms around him, “I would love to.” He said, leaning up to kiss Chris again.

* * *

A month later, and Chris found himself back at work. Another sigh escaped Chris as he suppressed a moan, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. A knock on the door had the man sitting upright in his chair with a jolt. There was a bang underneath his desk, causing Chris to curse under his breath. Leon rubbed the back of his head as he kneeled between the older man’s legs, looking up at Chris in confusion.

The man rubbed Leon’s head, quietly apologizing to the agent. The knocking became a bit more impatient, Jill’s voice asking to come in and discuss an upcoming assignment. The men exchanged looks, Leon ducking back down under the desk, Chris tucking himself back into his pants and fixing himself before calling Jill in.

Leon listened as Jill let herself in, asking if Leon left already. The BSAA Captain lied, saying that the agent left a while ago to go get lunch. Jill seemed to buy it before going on to inform Chris about an upcoming mission in Mexico regarding an Arm’s Dealer. Jill sat in the chair across from Chris, her foot nearly nudged Leon’s leg. The agent shifted carefully, trying not to draw any attention. It seemed like a while before the other BSAA soldier left.

“See you Chris. Bye Leon.” Jill said, winking to Chris.

Chris laughed, “Um, how did you?”

“His jacket’s still here and my boot hit his boot.”

Leon peeked up from behind the desk, giving a small wave to the other brunette, “Bye Jill.”

The female brunette laughed, reminding them to keep the noise to a minimum and to use protection.  


End file.
